Who killed Will Schuester?
by Ceellia-19
Summary: Mr. Shue is murdered. While the police grope in dark, Glee club starts its own investigation... GLEETECTIVE! COMPLETE!
1. The discovery

**This my first Gleetective (a detective but then in Glee- style) ever! Maybe it's even world's first Gleetective ever, I've got no idea xD  
Anyway, I hope you'll like it!**

**First things first:  
- The story takes place after season one (so it's kind of a new, dark season 2)  
- There will be a few OC's (police)  
- I do not own Glee, if I did I would open a Glee- amusement park! (imagine a Puckzilla- coaster and a Sue Sylvester horror- express….)  


* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The discovery**

_**Thursday evening, 20:35 PM  
Lima**_

It was a misty evening, so misty that it felt like it was drizzling, but it wasn't. Tina Cohen- Chang inhaled the cold, moist evening air while she cycled to school. There would be an extra Glee- rehearsal this evening. Her parents couldn't bring her by car because they both had to work, so she had decided to cycle. Because she was running late she had taken the shortcut through the woods. A decision she was highly regretting now.  
_Don't be such an exaggerator Tina, the forest is just the same as by day…  
_But it didn't feel that way, the forest felt scary, dangerous. It was so dark and misty she could barely see the trees. The moon was nothing more than a vague speck behind the clouds. The only light came from the lampposts, but the mist made them look like floating glowing spheres.  
_Or eyes…_.  
Tina's hearth pounded like hell, and not because she was getting tired. She started to cycle faster. Her hair was soaking wet by the mist and was sticking to her face, but she didn't bother to stroke it away.  
_Oh thank god, there's the road!  
_Cars, houses and lights meant safety. Tina already felt stupid for being so scared.

Less than ten minutes later she reached the school. There were cozy lights burning behind most of the windows, and Tina looked on her watch. It said 20:50, meaning she was ten minutes to early.  
_Gosh I didn't know I had cycled thát fast…_

After slowly locking her bicycle, Tina walked towards the entrance of the school. All of the sudden she saw a weird X-shaped figure in front of the doors.  
"What's that…?" She murmured. Hesitatingly she slowed down walking. She took a better a look at the figure and realized it was a person, his head lulling forward as if he was asleep.  
"H- hello? W- w- who 's t- there?" She asked, her voice trembling even more than usual.  
Nobody answered, the person just stood there, in that weird position, unmoved like a statue. _  
_Tina started running now. The closer she came the more she got the feeling something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Aaaaaaaah!" She cried, when she saw the pool of blood on the ground, and the protruding intestines, half spilled over the ground. The person was dead, very very dead. And that person was Mister Schuester. His hands and feet were taped to the door.  
Tina looked away from the macabre scene, and saw her own disgusted, horror glance reflected in the bright red pool of blood. Her legs started trembling and she fell down on her knees, too shocked to cry, too shocked to speak, and too shocked to think anything but: _This can't be real… This can't be real…_  
But it was real. The torn body, the blood, the chalky dead face. Mister Shuester was murdered, and Tina had found him.

**

* * *

**_"Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
Supermassive black hole"_

Noah Puckerman drove his red pick- up truck. The sound of screaming guitars was blowing out of the speakers. Puck was pretty pissed he had to go to a freakin' extra glee rehearsal on a Thursday evening, but there wasn't anything worth watching on tv tonight anyway.  
He glanced at the car's clock and saw he was running late, but he didn't really care.  
_Too bad, they should be happy I'm even coming at all…. _  
When he drove into the school's parking lot he immediately noticed the red and blue lights of several police cars and an ambulance.  
_What the fuck?  
_He quickly jumped out of the car, not bothering to turn of the music, or even to turn off the engine. He ran towards the entrance of the school. There were people everywhere. Policemen, Glee club members, even Principal Figgins. His blood curdled in his veins when saw Quin and Rachel were crying. Finn was sitting on the ground with his head in his hands, and an upset, bewildered look on his face. A shocked looking Santana was comforting a heart rending sobbing Brittany. Santana had tears in her eyes as well, but she was suppressing her tears, trying to bear it up for Brittany. It was then that Puck realized something was seriously wrong. He walked towards the nearest familiar person he saw.

"Kurt!" He yelled to the trembling boy who was standing a few meters away from the crowd. He had wrapped his arms around himself and his face was even paler than usual. "What happened?"  
Kurt didn't answer; he just shook his head. His lower lip was trembling. "Talk to me Hummel!" Puck put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and jolted him.

His actions seemed to wake the boy up. "Puck… Mr. Shue... he's- he's murdured…." Kurt said, and he shook his head again, as if he tried to shake off something.

"Fuck!" Puck yelled. "You're kidding me right? Tell me you're fucking kidding me!"

Kurt started crying now, and he laid his head down on Puck's shoulder. Puck shook him off. Kurt barely seemed to notice.

"Fuck!" Puck yelled. His hands were trembling, he had the uncontrollable urge to kick the crap out of something or someone, and he walked away from Kurt before he would hurt him. In a rage he walked towards the entrance of the school. The area around it was cordoned with red and white plastic cordons. There were police everywhere, so Puck knew that was the place the body of Mr. Schue was. He needed to see it with his own eyes.  
Puck tried to make his way through the crowd. He saw the flashing of a camera, a glimpse of a hand, a glimpse of familiar blond curls, and then a glimpse of something red and flesh- colored that reminded him of something he had seen in a horror- movie. All of the sudden a strong hand grabbed his arm.

"Sorry kid you're not allowed to go there!" The policeman who had grabbed him said.

"Keep your hands off me! I want to see him!" He yelled, and he tried to pull himself away, but another pair of hands grabbed his arms, pulling him backwards, away from the crime scene. He struggled to get loose but failed.

"Calm down!"The policeman shouted.

Puck exhaled deeply, and forced himself keep it quiet. "Okay… I'm calm, just… let go of me okay?"

The two policemen let go of him. "If you want to know anything you'll have to wait until the press- conference, just like everyone else." The left one said, before walking back to the crowd, leaving Puck behind.

For the first time in his life Puck didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what to think, this whole thing felt like one big cruel practical joke.  
Lima was a boring town. Things like murder didn't happen here, those things only happened on tv shows and movies, and in cities far far away. It happened to people far away, people Puck didn't know and therefore people that didn't matter.  
How many times hadn't he wished something exiting would happen in Lima? _But not this, this isn't what I've wished for…. _

* * *

"Poor fellow." The fifty year old inspector Desmond Wadd looked to the body of the dead young man in front of him. The inspector was wearing his signature dark- blue bomber jacket, with worn out black jeans and hiking boots.  
The inspector immediately noticed the weird posture of the dead body. The victim's hands and feet were taped to the doors with duct tape, making him look like a bizarre bloody puppet. The inspector tried hard not to look at the bloody battlefield of flesh that once was the victim's stomach. Even after ages of police work things like that still made him dizzy. And he couldn't think clearly when he was dizzy.  
The inspector also noticed the victim wasn't very old, probably between the twenty- five and thirty- five years old. It was hard to tell, especially now he was dead.  
Inspector Wadd stroked his pepper and salt grey mustache. He already didn't like this case.

"Good evening Wadd." Quillan Green, the pathologist, who just came walking along, said cheerfully. He was a man in his late early thirties, with half- long backwards combed blond hair, and brown eyes behind a pair of black designer glasses. He was wearing a grey suit, as always.

"'Evening…" Inspector Wadd grumbled. He couldn't understand how a person who was spending his life cutting into dead bodies could be so annoyingly merry every single second of the day.  
"So, what do you think Quil?"

Quill narrowed his eyes and studied the corpse. "I'm not quite sure… but I think he's dead." He said and he smiled.

Inspector Wadd sighted. Ever since Quill had seen a pathologist on tv saying that line, he had adopted it as his standard pleasantry.

"You're kidding me." He said. "Any other brilliant observations you want to share with me?"

Quillan pulled on his white plastic gloves and quickly examined the corpse. "He has been dead for less than one hour. It's almost certain he died of blood loss, caused by knife stabs in his stomach…. It's interesting the killer has taken the effort to display the body like this…."

"About that… Was he already dead when it happened?"

"I don't think so, but he was most certainly unconscious. There aren't any signs of a struggle."

The inspector rubbed his chin. "He's stabbed from front, so he must have known the unsub…or he surprised him." He thought out loud.

"The unsub must have wanted us to find the body quickly." Inspector Kyla Reyes said.

Inspector Wadd startled a bit, as always he hadn't seen or heard his young colleague coming. She could pop up out of nowhere like a ghost.  
"But why not just dump it on the ground? Why this much effort? Why increase the risk of being caught?"

Kyla ran a hand through her short, black hair. "Maybe it's some kind of sign… from a distance the dead body looks like a big X…."

"You mean as in: Don't enter this school anymore?" The inspector asked. It was a plausible theory, and a highly disturbing one as well.

Kyla shrugged. "Maybe… or it's a warning for one person in particular….. Who has found the body?"

"A student, Tina Cohen- Chang. A coincidental passer- by found both her and the body, whereupon he called the police immediately. The girl was in state of shock, she's at the ambulance now."

"Shall I go talk to her?" Kyla asked. The inspector nodded. Interrogate hyperventilating testimonies was a job he preferred to leave to others. He lit on a cigarette, and stared to the face of the victim. His mouth was frozen in some kind of half- disgusted half- surprised smile. This most certainly wasn't a random murder. Somebody had wanted this man dead at all costs. And not only dead, he had wanted to humiliate him, and shock the school, even though it increased the risk of being caught.  
Preoccupied the inspector stared into the dead man's hollow brown eyes. _What have you done to make somebody do this to you? _

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this first chap, and forgive me for any grammar and/ or style mistakes…. I'm Dutch, but I'm trying my best xD**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of it… I really need to know whether people want me to continue or not…**

**ps: If you spot a major mistake, feel free to tell ^^**

**pps: The song Puck was listening to was **_**Supermassive Black Hole**_** from **_**Muse**_


	2. Interrogations

**Hooray, so many reviews! =D Thanks everybody!**

**justareader13: No worries, all characters will play a role :)**

**This chap is about the police interrogations, I hope you don't mind I've mostly used police pov because I thought that was nicer for this chap… (next chapters will be glee kids pov)****  
****

* * *

****  
Chapter 2: Interrogations**

_**Friday morning, 11:00 AM**_  
_**Lima police station  
**_  
Inspector Kyla Reyes entered inspector Wadd's office; a very messy place where almost every square inch of flat surface was covered with papers, files, and an occasional empty mug. The inspector himself was sitting behind his desk, staring at some document, with a big green mug in his hand.  
Kyla ran a hand through her short black hair and shook her head. She couldn't believe a person could work in such a disorganized and messy place.  
"Schuesters ex- wive, the teachers and kids from the Glee- club have arrived." She said to her older colleague.

The inspector quickly finished his coffee, stood up, and followed Kyla to the interrogation rooms. "I'll do the ex-wife and the kids, you'll deal with the teachers."

Kyra frowned. "Are you sure you want to do the kids?"

"Yes, after all they're the ones that Schuester was supposed to meet yesterday… What are their names?"

"Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Tina Cohen- Chang; that's the girl who found the victim, Artie Abrams, Noah Puckerman, Quin Fabrey, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang. "

The inspector sighted. Those were quite a lot kids for a club from which he hadn't even known the existence of before yesterday. _A glee- club… what a nonsense…  


* * *

_

Inspector Wadd sat down on the black plastic chair behind the matt metal table. In front of him sat Schuesters ex-wife, a nervous looking blonde in her thirties. She was wearing a black skirt, blouse and jacket. She was the ultimate example of a grieving wife who had just lost her beloved husband. _Only Schuester was her ex-husband…_ The inspector immediately got the feeling there were some unresolved issues surrounding that divorce. _  
_ "Ms. Schuester, how did you feel when your husband told you he wanted to divorce?"

"Well… It wasn't exactly... happy with it. But I understood the reason why." She sounded calmly and in control but the inspector could see the nerves and emotions behind her eyes.

"Why did he asked for a divorce?"

"That's- that's none of your business." She said snappy.

The inspector felt he had hit a sensitive spot.  
"Did you cheat on him?"

"No!" She shouted indignantly. "I would never cheat on Will I love him… l- loved h- h- him." Her voice broke. She looked down as the tears started streaming down her face.  
"I- I had always hoped he would come back to me someday… but now he'll never come back… he's gone forever…" She said with a muffled voice. With trembling hands she took a creased handkerchief out of her pocket. It was white with little pink flowers. She dried her eyes, trying to save as much of her eye make- up as possible.

"I understand this is hard for you Ms. Schuester, but you have to answer one last question; Where were you last night between 19:00 and 20:00 PM?"

"You think I've killed him? My sweet little Will?" Her brown eyes widened.

"Just a routine question ma'am."

"Alright then… well, I was a friend's house. Her baby has just been born." She said, a bit bitterly. "So there was a little party to celebrate."

"You were there all night?"

"Yes, the party started at seven and I stayed there 'till ten. There are twelve women who can confirm my story…. Can I go now? I've got to get back to work. Since my divorce I have to work a lot to maintain the lifestyle I'm used to." Again there was some bitterness in her voice.

"Of course… after you've written down the name and number of your friend you're free to go." The inspector said. When her friend confirmed her story, she couldn't possibly have killed Schuester. _Unless… all those women have killed Schuester together!_ The inspector imagined a gang of angry high- heeled women chasing Schuester with kitchen knives. It didn't seem like a very reasonable image to him. _Great… there goes one of my prime suspects…_

* * *

"Ms. Sylvester, I'll just go straight to the point; I've spoken to more than ten teachers and all of them accused you from killing Will Schuester." Inspector Kyla Reyes said compellingly to the unfriendly looking woman with short blond hair, wearing a red tracksuit. Kyla had already seen Sue Sylvester on tv a few times and the impression she got from her wasn't a positive one.

"Of course they would. I hated him with the intensity of thousandth devastating black holes. I hated him more than fat people, more than immigrants, more than communists, and even more than a fat immigrant communist!"

Kyla was completely speechless for a brief second by this unexpected and slightly disturbing honesty, but she managed to pull herself together again quickly. _Stay focused! _This insane, racist woman was obviously trying to bait her. And Kyla was not going to fall for her tricks.  
"That's right, you hated him! You did everything you could to hinder the Glee club, and make Schuester's life miserable. You are a cunning, hard person that would kill another human being without any scruples." Kyla said coldly. "You're the one who has killed Will Schuester!"

Sue snorted. "Though I've often fantasied about Schuester being chased by an angry bear, or smashed by an accidentally falling piano, I haven't killed him. If I had, I would have first spit on his body, then burned it, and then send it to the North- pole in a big blue envelope." She said with a grave voice. "I wouldn't have tapped him to the school doors, letting his blood soil the school property and making myself suspected. I'm way too smart for that."

"I would drop that attitude if I were you Sylvester, or you can spend a night in a prison cell. "

"You've got nothing against me." Sue said disparaging. "No proof, no nothing…. And besides, I have an alibi. I was working out in the gym, pushing 250 pounds and humiliating a few muscular and very handsome sportsmen. " She smiled complacently. "So I'm leaving now, whether you like it or not." She stood up. "Good luck with your investigation… if I were you, which I'm not thank god, I would talk to the fat football coach with the face that looks like some kind of disgusting crossing between a pug and a pig. Sweet Will stole his crazy neurotic girlfriend."  
She turned around and left the room with fierce steps, leaving Kyla alone in the interrogation room, wondering what on earth just happened.

* * *

"Rachel Berry?" The inspector asked to the brown haired girl, and he closed the grey door of the interrogation room behind him.

Rachel nodded. "That's me."

The inspector sat down in front of her, but before he could ask a question Rachel started to talk. "I honestly don't understand why I and my fellow glee- clubbers have to be interrogated. None of us has killed Mr. Schuester. That's just not possible. " She looked at him a sad but determined glance in her brown eyes. "If you want to know my opinion; I'm almost certain that Mr. Shue's ex-wife has killed him."

"Thank you Rachel, we'll keep that in mind… Now, I want to ask you a few-"

Rachel cut him off. "I can help!" She said with an unexpected broad smile on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"I can help you find the killer. I've read almost a hundred Agatha Christy novels, so I know everything about detective work, I know a lot about William McKinley high ánd of Mister Schuester of course!" She said enthusiastically.

"That's very… nice of you Rachel, but leave the police work to the pros. A murder investigation is nothing for kids."

Rachel's smile disappeared from her face like snow melting in the sun.

* * *

"I know the police suspect me, but I haven't done it! I swear!" Ken Tanaka yelled panicky when Kyla came in the room.

Kyla sat down. "Easy Mr. Tanaka, nobody is accusing you from anything, I just want to ask you a few questions."

"Oh… okay… I- I'm sorry. I'm a bit nervous." He said, and he looked down to his shirt. Even though the interrogation hadn't even started yet, it was already soaked with sweat. "Again, I'm sorry, I always get a bit hot when I'm nervous, and I sweat a lot. It started when I was eight years old and-"

Kyla decided to cut him off before his monologue would get even more embarrassing. "Let's stick to the subject Mr. Tanaka; the death of Will Schuester."  
Ken nodded.  
"Now, I understood from other teachers that you and Will were good friends, until Emma chose him over you?"

"Y- yes." Ken said, with a dejected face, as if he was teased by an unpleasant memory. "We would get married… but she didn't love me. She only agreed to marry me because she was afraid she'd be alone forever. She was in love with Will… that's why I broke up with her, I couldn't bare it anymore."

Kyla felt sorry for Ken. Somehow he reminded her of an abandoned teddy bear; innocent and sweet, but lonely and ignored. A voice in her heart told her that he wasn't the one who had killed Schuester, but still she had to continue the interrogation. She was a professional and couldn't let her personal feelings get in the way of doing her job.  
"Did you blame Will for your failed relationship with Emma?"

"I have blamed him, yes." The more he talked to more comfortable Ken seemed to be. "But soon I realized it wasn't his fault. He never… _did _something with Emma during our relationship, if you know what I mean. He respected me. It was my fault the relationship was such a big disaster, I should have realized earlier that this kind of a relationship was never going to work…. Love is a two way street."

Kyla smiled. "Thank you Mr. Tanaka, I have one last question. Where were you last night between 19:00 and 20:00 PM?"

"I was at home, watching the football match… I was alone…" He said with sad face, realizing that he didn't have an alibi. Suddenly his face brightened. "But I have ordered a large pepperoni pizza with extra pepperoni; the pizza delivery was at my house at 19:15."

"Okay, we'll check that… just one last thing; did Will have any other enemies besides Sue Sylvester?"

Ken thought about that question for a few seconds. "I don't think so… Maybe his ex-wife, or maybe a Glee club member who didn't get enough solos, but that doesn't seem very likely to me. I can't imagine a student killing Will….."

* * *

"Hi Brittany, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks…. " The blond cheerleader said. "Hey, is that one of those one way see through walls I've seen on tv? Are there people watching me? Hi there!" She yelled happily, and she waved at the wall.

"No Brittany, that's just an ordinary wall. Solid. Made of stone. Impossible to see through." The inspector said. _Unbelievable, another Einstein… thanks god this is the last one…_  
"I need to ask you some questions Brittany." He said as friendly as he could, and Brittany nodded. "Where were you last night between 19:00 and 20:00 PM?"

"I was at Santana's place. First we made out, then we watched a movie, but I haven't seen the end 'cause San thought the movie was boring and we started making out again…"

"You don't have to tell me all the details about what you were doing, just-" He sighted and rubbed his temples. He felt a bad headache coming, just like always when an investigation was going bad. _A headache in less than twelve hours… I already hate this investigation…  
_"Brittany, who do you think has killed Mr. Schuester?"

"I think…." She leaned forward as if she was going to tell him a big secret. "I think that Mr. Schue killed himself!" She said, and she leaned back triumphantly.

"He stabbed himself and then taped himself to a door?"

She thought about this for a few seconds. "That's indeed a bit difficult when you're dead… but Mr. Schue was smart, I'm sure he made up something."

He sighted deeply again, and resisted the urge to slam his head against the table.  
"And why do you think Mr. Schuester has committed suicide?"

"Because nobody would kill Mr. Shue. He was sweet."

Though this girl obviously had the brain volume of a melting popsicle in middle of the summer, she had hit the right spot. Everybody he had interrogated seemed to like Schuester. They were all upset, sad and shocked by his death. The empty- headed looking boy, the Asian girl who had found Schuester's dead body, the Latina that reminded him of his aunt's cat (a black cat that always found pleasure in molesting his legs with her nails), the boy in the wheelchair, all of them. _He's too perfect… nobody's that perfect… there has to be something! _And the inspector was determined to find that something.

* * *

Rachel sat at the bus stop shelter, deep in thought. Why didn't the police want her help? No doubt she would find the killer in no time.  
She sighted. She hated to be this powerless; Rachel was a girl who wanted to have everything under control. She also felt like she owed Mr. Shue to find his killer. He had done so much for the Glee club and also so much for her personal. Now she had to do something back.  
_But what can I do all by myself? Not much, unless….  
_Suddenly a warm, tingling feeling spread through Rachel's body, as always when she got a great idea. She smiled brightly.  
_Glee club is going to start its own investigation!_

* * *

**And now the fun really can begin….**

**Review if you want to make my day! =D**

**ps: Next update will be in two or three weeks… maybe that's a bit of a long wait but I've got school, my job, social life and a few other stories that demand my attention :P Plus it takes me forever to write in English (seriously, why doesn't the whole world speaks Dutch? That would be so much easier for me haha xD)**


	3. Evidence nr1

**Sorry for the late update… I've been really busy with school (it's my exam year)  
But let's not spoil any more precious seconds with pointless AN- blabla, I say on to the next chapter! :)  


* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Evidence nr. 1**

_**Monday morning, 10:40 AM  
William McKinley High  
**_  
Rachel walked through the, with lightheartedly chatting and laughing students- filled hallway. It was a normal Monday morning like any other but for Rachel it didn't feel like that. No morning would ever be the same again.

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
_  
Tears in heaven was the song Glee club had sang at Mr. Schuester's memorial. It had been Rachel's idea to sing that song, because it expressed sadness and hope at the same time. She thought it was perfect for the occasion and the rest of the club had silently agreed with her.

The school had been closed Friday, the day after the murder. Partly because the students and teachers were too shocked to go to school as if nothing had happened, but mostly because the police didn't want the crime scene to be disturbed.  
On Saturday principal Figgins had received permission to organize a memorial to Mr. Schuester inside the school. It had been the saddest day of Rachels life. She couldn't recall ever have seen so much sadness and confusion. Nobody understood why this had happened.  
Rachel felt tears well up in eyes again as she thought back to the memorial. Every student and teacher who had known Mr. Shue had cried. Finn, Matt, Mike, Quinn, Santana and even Puck, though he denied it afterwards. The only one who hadn't cried was Ms. Sylvester. But it was already a miracle she had even bothered to show up in the first place.

"Why is she here? Shouldn't she be throwing a 'Hooray Schuester's dead'- party at her place?" Kurt had said sarcastically.  
He wasn't the only one who found her presence weird. There were even a few people who were convinced coach Sylvester was the killer. Artie was one of those people.  
"Tuesday I heard her say she had a dream in which Mr. Shue was ran over by a Mostertruck..." Artie had said. "I mean, come on! How much evidence do you want? She hated Mr. Shue, it's obvious she's the killer."

But Rachel didn't think coach Sylvester was the killer. The fact that she had come to the memorial, wearing an all- black tracksuit, and the fact that for the first time in her life she hadn't made a disgusted sound or an insulting remark when hearing Mr. Schuester's name (of course she hadn't said anything nice either, but still), was enough for Rachel to conclude that she _did_ care about Mr. Schuester, somewhere deep inside.  
_  
_Rachel climbed the stairway and headed towards the choir room. Yesterday she had send all Glee- club members an email in which she asked, or better; _begged, _for them to come to the choir room during the first interval. When she put her hand on the doorknob, she was suddenly hit by a wave of nervousness.  
_What if they don't like my plan? Or worse… what if they haven't showed up at all?  
_Rachel quickly repressed these negative thoughts and exhaled deeply.  
_Of course they came, even without Mr. Shue, Glee club will go on. We're still friends, and they'll recognize the brilliantness of my plan immediately!  
_Rachel put on her serious and confident face, and entered the choir room.  
When she saw all Glee club members sitting in their regular spot, she tried hard not to smile triumphantly. _They all came, I knew it!  
_  
Rachel cleared her throat and started talking. "My fellow Glee- clubbers, I'm glad you're all here, despite the deep grieve we're all feeling because of Mr. Shue's… death. And I think I'm speaking for all of us when I say that, even though his body's gone, his spirit still here with us. He will life forever because we'll never forget him. Mr. Shue was Glee club, and he still is. That's why we mustn't stop now. We must carry on, and win Nationals, for him, and for ourselves. Because he would have wanted that. He would-"

Puck cut Rachel off. "Yeah great speech Rachel but I think _I'm _speaking for all of us when I say that I don't really feel like singing and dancing now…"

"Dude, let her speak." Finn said. "She's right; we must go on with Glee club, for _him_."

A warm feeling spread through Rachel's body when she heard her boyfriend supporting her.

"Oh shut up, Mr. Shue's _dead. _All that talking about 'his spirit' being still here with us is complete nonsense. This club is nothing without him." Kurt said coldly.

Rachel's mouth fell open. She hadn't expected such an outburst from Kurt. He loved Glee club, and he had been really upset about Mr. Shue's death. This was nothing like him.  
Rachel took a better look at him and noticed he didn't seem to be himself at all. His hair was a bit messy, he had dark circles under his blue eyes, and he was wearing an outfit from which Rachel could have sworn he had worn it last week too.  
He looked awful, though not as awful as Tina, who looked like she could pass out any minute. Rachel didn't find that very weird, after all she was the one who had found Mr. shue's dead body. She would be traumatized for life.

"Kurt, you mean you're quitting Glee club?" Mercedes asked, visibly confused. _  
_  
"Yes I am indeed." Kurt said, as he stood up and walked into the direction of the door.

"Wait!" Rachel said, a bit louder than she meant to. "I haven't told you about my plan yet!"

Kurt frowned and Rachel realized that eleven pair of eyes were staring at her.  
"I-I'm planning on starting my own murder investigation, and I need the help of you all. I need you to help me find the vile coward that has killed Mr. Shue."

Puck rolled his eyes. "You're freakin' kidding me right?"

"No! I'm serious. The police are never going to find the killer. We're students of McKinley high, we know everything about this school and Mr. Shue. Together we'll find the killer in no time, I just know we will. So… who's in?" She looked at the faces of her friends with a pleading yet hopeful glance in her eyes. There was moment of silence and Rachel felt her heart sank to her feet.  
"Finn?" She turned herself towards her boyfriend, who was staring at her with that typical empty- headed (but o so cute) look on his face. He startled a bit when Rachel said his name.

_

* * *

Oh crap… is she really asking this from me?  
_Finn realized it was probably his duty as a boyfriend to tell Rachel her plan was amazing. She would definitely hate him for a whole week at least if he didn't.  
_But our own murder investigation…?  
_Finn pictured himself crawling on the floor with a magnifying glass in his hand, searching for suspicious footprints like some kind of Sherlock Holmes.  
_This is insane…  
_But then he thought about Mr. Schuester, about all the times he had helped him with his problems. Mr. Shue had been like a father to him. When Finn had found out about Quinn's pregnancy, Mr. Shue had been there for him. In his darkest hours, Mr. Shue had shown him the right path. He owed Mr. Shue so much, and somehow he had the feeling this own investigation- thing could be a chance to do something in return. He was going to pay him back for his help and support by finding his killer and handing that bastard to the police.  
_Maybe Rachel's plan isn't that bad after all….  
_  
Finn had made his decision. He smiled to Rachel. "I think it's a great plan, so count me in."

The relieved and thankful smile that appeared on Rachel's face was enough to make Finn decide he had made the right choice.

* * *

Puck sighted. Of course 'world's greatest boyfriend' was going stand to stand by his girlfriend.  
_Mán, Rachel's already got him under the thumb like hell…  
_Puck was curious how the others were going to react to Rachel's latest crazy plan.

Quin folded her arms. "I don't want to be rude but this sounds really dangerous."

"I don't want to get killed too…" Brittany said softly, and Santana put her arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Brit, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you. Ever." Santana said with that sweet tone of voice she only used when she was talking to Brittany.

Brittany smiled, visibly comforted by Santana's words.

"Brit and I are _so _not going to join your ridiculous Gleetective club." Santana said to Rachel, back into her usual bitchy tone of voice.

Puck snickered. _A Gleetective club… fucking genius…!_

"I'm not going to this either." Quinn said, and she shook her head. "I've had enough drama."

"Well I _am_ going to do this." Mercedes said, and she stood up. "Come on guys, what is this? We're a team, and I want to nail the son of a bitch that has killed the best teacher in the world!"

"Now you're talking!" Matt yelled, and he gave Mike a slap on the shoulder. "We're in too, right?"

Mike grinned. "Duuuh. And what about you Tina? I'm sure you'll make a great detective…"

Tina blushed. "I don't know…"

"Please?"

She sighted, though with a little smile on her face. "Okay, I'm in."

"Me too!" Artie said quickly.

_No doubt he's joining because of Tina..._  
Puck knew Artie wasn't pleased about the school's latest 'Asian fusion' at all. Not weird when the feminine half of that fusion used to be _your_ girlfriend.  
Even though he felt a bit sorry for Artie, Puck totally understood why Tina preferred Mike. After all he was tall, sportive and handsome.  
_But not as tall, sportive and handsome as I of course… No guy's hotter than the Puckzilla…  
_  
"Kurt, Noah, what do you think?" Rachel's voice broke through Puck's wondering.

"Umm I find a Gleetective club a pretty lame idea actually. I mean, come on. I'm Puckzilla! I'm a total badass, not some stupid detective- nerd. I don't follow the rules, I break them!"

"But don't you want to humiliate the police by finding the killer before they do? Don't you want to pay them back for all the times they condemned you to perform community service?"

_Damn she got me there….  
_Puck had to admit, beating the police at their own game sounded very tempting.  
And maybe, very very maybe, they would actually find the killer. And then Puck was going to have good time beating the crap out of him.  
_I'm going to make that asshole beg for mercy…  
_Puck grinned. "Okay fine, I'll be a part-time member of your stupid club."

"Part- time member?"

"Yeah, I'll help when I feel like doing that, but if I got something better to do I'll be gone before you know it."

"Well that's better than nothing I suppose…" Rachel said, and she smiled sweetly. "Thanks Noah, I knew you would join!"

"Hey I'm not-"

"I know, you're a part- time member…" Rachel rolled her eyes.  
"And Kurt? How do you feel about all this?" She asked to the boy who was still standing next to the door like a statue.

"Well, I don't think I've got an outfit that's suitable for detective work, but… I suppose this could be interesting…" Kurt said slowly. "But that doesn't mean I'm not quitting Glee club anymore."

The smile that had appeared on Mercedes' face faded into a frown again. "But Kurt…"

"No Mercedes, don't try to talk me out of this, my mind's made up." He said, as he sat down on his chair again.

"Whatever… Come Brit, we're leaving." Santana said, and she grabbed Brittany's hand. "We've got better things to do than listening to this pathetic bullshit."

Quinn stood up too and followed them out of the room. When the door had closed behind them Rachel clapped her hands. "Well, now we've separated the wheat from the chaff, I hereby declare the Rachel Berry Detective- club, or in short; the RBD- club, official!" She smiled happily. "So… who's got an idea about what our next step's going to be?"

"Changing the name…" Kurt said dryly.  
**

* * *

**_**  
12:30 PM  
Emma Pillsbury's office**_

With a frantic glance in her big brown eyes, Emma cleaned the mirror at the left side of her office, for the thousandth time that day.  
_It's still not clean… Oh god it's never going to be clean again!  
_Since Will's death Emma's fear of stains had aggravated extremely. It had been slightly disturbing before but now it was starting to grow dreadfully out of proportion. For some weird reason she had the feeling Will's death had infected her office, the school, her whole life. Everything was dirty and rotten and repulsive, and it would never be clean again.  
With trembling hands Emma grabbed her precious box with anti- bacterial tissues. She took one out and cleaned her hands.  
_Calm down Emma, think of what Carl said, it's all in your head, all in your head…  
_  
"Ms. Pillsbury?"  
Emma startled when somebody called her name. She quickly turned around and saw Tina standing in the doorway.

"Oh, it's you Tina. Come- come in." She said, and she tried to smile. She probably failed because Tina stood still hesitatingly.

"I could come back tomorrow, if this not a good time…"

"No, no please come in, sit down. How can I help you?"

Tina sat down and Emma did the same. She noticed Tina didn't look very good. She was very pale, had dark circles under her eyes and was wearing even more make- up than usual. Probably in an attempt to hide all that.

Tina started speaking, with a slightly trembling voice. "W- well, e- ever since Thursday… I'm having these terrible nightmares. I- I see his face, the blood, I see it all in my dreams. And when I wake up I still see it, it's as if these horrible images are burned into my retina. I can't sleep anymore… I'm so tired and yet I can't sleep, I can't sleep… those awful images are haunting me...I don't know what to do..." Tina started sobbing now.

Emma knew she had to say something to Tina, something that would make everything better. It was her job to help her, to come up with a solution. But she couldn't. Emma felt a tear rolling down her cheek, and she wiped it away quickly.  
_Emma you're a teacher, for god's sake! Do something, help her!  
_But how could she help Tina process something she hadn't even processed herself? How could she ever help anyone ever again when she couldn't even help herself?_  
_

She handed Tina a tissue. Tina took it and dried her eyes, still trembling and whimpering.  
"I think you should go to a psychiatrist Tina, a real one. I- I don't think I can help you with this, I'm sorry." Emma stood up, and walked away, leaving Tina alone in her office. She didn't want to see the disappointed and confusion in her eyes.  
_  
_Emma went straight to the teacher's restroom, she thanked her lucky stars it was deserted. She couldn't face anybody any more.  
Since she didn't dare to touch anything, leave alone open a cabin and sit down, she just stood there in the middle of the room, hugging herself while she allowed her tears to stream down her face.  
_Oh Will I wish you were here… I wish you could help me…Or Carl…  
_  
Carl. Yes Carl, she needed Carl. _  
But he's at the police station…_  
He was being interrogated, just like they had interrogated Emma past Friday. Emma shuttered at the memory. The police had forced her to enter a claustrophobically small and probably with millions of nasty bacteria's filled room, whereupon they had asked her questions about her love life. About Ken, Will and when she told them about Carl they wanted to know everything about him too. And that while Will and Carl had never met eachother.  
The police had even asked her where she had been that Thursday evening. Emma had almost started to hyperventilate when she realized the police were suspecting her. Thankfully she had been with Carl all evening, so they soon found out she couldn't have killed Will, and let her go.  
When she got home she had taken a hot shower for two hours. Afterwards she still didn't feel clean.

* * *

"Out of my way loser!" Puck saw how Karofsky harshly pushed Jacob against the wall. Startled by the unexpected attack Jacob accidentally let his books fall on the ground. One of them ended up at Puck's feet.

_Now I could be a good guy and pick it up for him….nah  
_Puck kicked against the book, making it shove all the way to the end of the hallway.  
_A new record! These are the little things that make life worth living…  
_  
Still softly snickering he walked towards his locker to grab his math books. When he opened the locker something small and black fell out. It hit the ground with a metallic cling.  
_What the-  
_Puck crouched and picked the object up. It was an old clasp knife. He locked the knife open. The sharp blade was about 4 inch. At the bottom of the blade and also on the grip were some reddish brown stains. It looked a lot like dried blood.  
Puck's blood curdled in his veins when he realized it indeed _was _blood, which meant that this was likely to be the knife with which Mr. Shue was murdered. And somebody hat put it into _his _locker.  
A cry escaped his throat. "HOLY FUCK!" _  
_

* * *

**I know it's awful, but I can't help it, I'm going to ask the highly predictable question: Who do you think has killed Will Schuester?  
****(though you can't possibly now the answer already xD)**

**I'm curious for your guess ;-)  
And who knows, maybe you'll guess right! (if you are I'm not going to give you any credits yet 'cause that will totally spoil the surprise xD)**


	4. Another victim

***No inspiration for an interesting AN*  


* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Another victim**

_**Monday morning, 12:40 PM  
William McKinley High  
**_**  
**"HOLY FUCK!"  
Puck quickly put the knife in his pocket, and looked around anxiously. A few kids threw him an irritated glance but it seemed none of them had noticed exactly what happened.  
_Fuck, fuck, fuck….!  
_Puck realized somebody was trying to frame him.  
_Dammit what should I do now?  
_He couldn't go to the police, his fingerprints were now all over that bloody knife. No doubt the real killer had been smart enough to wipe away his own fingerprints.  
_That low son of a bitch…_  
Puck also couldn't throw the knife away or anything like that, because if somebody would find it he would be seriously screwed.  
_I need help with this… I need the Gleetective club!  
_Though Puck hated it to ask anybody for help, the club was the only option he had left. They would believe him, they knew he wasn't the killer. Together they would find a solution. At least, he hoped so.

Puck pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and texted all Gleetective- club members.

* * *

Even though Ms. Pillsbury had left ten minutes ago Tina was still sitting in her office, sobbing and thinking about she had said to her.  
_"I think you should go to a psychiatrist Tina_… "  
Should she go to a psychiatrist? Tina didn't like the idea. It scared her and it made her feel like she was sick and helpless. It weren't just psychiatrists she was afraid of, also doctors and dentists. But she realized she really needed help, she couldn't bear this any longer. The nightmares, the memory of the blood, Mr. Shue's hollow dead eyes…  
She shivered. Even seeing a psychiatrist was better than these sleepless nights.

Suddenly she heard and felt something vibrating in her pocket. It was her cellphone, she had received a text message from Puck. Tina frowned, why on earth would Puck text her?  
_COME TO THE CHOIR ROOM AFTER SCHOOL, ITS URGENT!_

The message sounded pretty serious, Tina wondered what was going on. It had to be something important, otherwise Puck wouldn't have texted the club.

"Hey Tina, what are you doing here?"

Tina startled when she heard a voice. She turned her head and saw Mike standing in the doorway.  
"Mike!" She quickly wiped away her tears. "I- I just wanted to talk to Ms. Pillsbury."

"Umm… you know she isn't here right?" He asked with a smile as he walked towards her.

"Yes, she left some time ago… "

"It's about the murder isn't it?" He asked, and he crouched next to her.

Tina nodded. "I- I think I need to find a good shrink…"

"Well, I can be your shrink, if you allow me to be." He said with a serious face.

Tina couldn't help but giggle. "That depends… what kind of treatment are you going to give me?"

"Close your eyes and you'll find out…"

Tina closed her eyes. Barely a second later she felt his soft lips against hers. She kissed him back, and let his hands tangle in her hair and caress her back. For the first time that week completely forgot about the murder.

* * *

_**16:00 PM  
Choir room**_

"Why the hell have you texted us Puck?" Mercedes asked, while tapping her foot impatiently. "Kurt and were planning on going to the shopping mall, so hurry."

Puck saw everybody was impatiently waiting for him to explain himself, so he decided he'd better come to the point immediately. Bringing bad news subtly wasn't his style anyway.  
"Somebody's trying to frame me, look what I found in my locker." Puck said. He pulled the knife out of his pocket, and locked it open. "There's blood on it…"

Everybody gasped for breath.

"You mean, that's the knife? _The _knife?" Finn asked nervously, and also a little bit frightened.

"Oh my Gucci…" Kurt mumbled as he shook his head in disbelieve.

"Everybody calm down." Rachel said. "Puck, tell us what happened."

"I've already told you happened! I opened my locker and _this-_" He glanced at the little tool in his hand. "- fell out of it."

"Have you seen anything suspicious yesterday? Somebody hanging around your locker?"

"No, I-"

"Wait a second." Kurt cut him off. "This could be a trick, maybe _you_ were the one who killed Mr. Shue, and now you're trying to make yourself look innocent!"

"Kurt's right." Mercedes said. "Puck's smarter than he looks, and this is a clever way to get rid of the murder weapon."

Puck was speechless. How could they suspect him? Hím? Yes, he was badass, but no murderer. And even if he was, Mr. Shue would be at the bottom of his to- kill list.  
"This is freaking ridiculous! I ain't a killer!" Puck felt anger well up inside him like fire.

"Easy man." Finn said, and he put his hand on Puck's shoulder. "I believe you."

"Me too." Rachel said. "We've got to find out who wants to frame you Noah, it must have been somebody who hates you and-"

"I know that knife!" Matt yelled all of the sudden.

Everybody stared at him confusedly, and Matt's head turned red a bit.  
"That- that knife is Karofsky's!"

"What?" Puck shouted.

"A- are you sure?" Rachel asked quickly.

Matt grabbed the knife with his sleeve and studied it. "Yes, I'm definitely sure. I've seen Karofsky using it to cut Figgin's tires last year. He was saddling us; he said the knife belonged to a German officer his grandfather had killed in the war."

"I'm going to Karofsky, now." Puck growled. _  
That fat cave- dweller is going to have some explaining to do…  


* * *

**  
16:20 PM  
Karofsky's house  
**__  
_"Let me do the talking." Rachel said, and she knocked on the door. Behind her stood all other Gleetective- members, none of them wanted to miss this. Personally Rachel thought it would have been better if they were with a smaller group, but nobody had listened to her.

A chubby brown- haired woman in her late forties opened the door.  
"O dear, are you all friends of Dave?" She asked surprised. Rachel figured that Karofsky probably doesn't get many visitors.

"Yes." Rachel smiled friendly. "Is he at home? We really need to talk to him about… a school project."

"Sure, honey." Miss Karofsky said, and she walked towards the stairway. "Davieie! DAAAVE! Your friends are here!"

Rachel heard the sound of heavy footsteps descending the stairs. A few seconds later Dave's massive body appeared in the doorway. His eyes widened when he saw the Glee- kids.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked unfriendly.

"We're here because of this!" Puck said. He stepped forward and showed Dave the knife. There was a moment of silence, before Dave's facial expression turned from confusion into anger.

"That's my knife Puckerman! Give it back to me right now or I swear I'll-"

"Kill him?" Kurt shouted. "Just like you killed Mr. Shue?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, you little fag!" Dave growled. "I haven't killed anybody, but he-" He pointed towards Puck. "- has stolen _my _knife!"

"Stolen?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, it disappeared out of my locker last Wednesday." Dave said. "I should have known it was you Puckerman!"

"Well I found it in _my_ locker a few hours ago, and it has blood on it." Puck said.

Confusion returned on Dave's face. "So… you're saying somebody killed Schuester with _my _knife."

"It sure looks like it." Mercedes said. "Where were you Thursday evening Karofsky?"

"I don't need to tell you anything…" Dave said to Mercedes. "But just so you know; I haven't killed Schuester. Why the hell would I do that? I barely knew that guy."

Rachel bit on her lip. Dave had a point there. She couldn't think of any reason why he would kill him.

"Now give me back my knife!" Dave said angrily. He was obviously starting to lose his temper.

"Hell no!" Puck shouted. "This is evidence, and besides; you don't want your fingerprint on it, do you?" Puck grinned.

Dave threw him a hatred glance, but gave in. "Fine, keep the stupid knife." He muttered. "Are we done now?"

The silence that fell was enough of an answer for Dave to shut the door in their faces.

"Well that went well." Mercedes said sarcastically.

"No shit Sherlock..." Puck growled, with an unsatisfied look on his face.

Rachel understood Puck was frustrated. If it wasn't Karofsky, then who _had _put the knife in Puck's locker?

"Don't worry Puck, we'll find out who did this." Rachel said. "I think it's best if we all go home now and have a good night's sleep. Tomorrow in the first interval we'll have a new meeting, and then we'll decide what our next step's going to be."  
Nobody protested.

* * *

_**Tuesday morning, 10:50 AM  
Choir room**_

Mercedes sighted, as she listened to the arguing voices of her friends. Unlike she had thought earlier, this club was turning out to be a complete disaster.

"I've told you thousandth times, we've got talk to Ms. Sylvester, she's the killer!" Artie said.

"Why would Sylvester try to frame Puck?" Matt asked.

"She hates all students, and Puck has been arrested before!"

"That doesn't make any sense." Matt said. "Sylvester is sharp, if she wanted to get of rid of the murder weapon and make someone else susceptive, she would have thought up a way smarter plan than this."

"I think Matt's right." Finn said. "Sylvester's too dodgy for this. I agree with Rachel, it was his ex-wife."

"His ex-wife who barely knows us trying to frame Puck makes even less sense than Sylvester!" Artie shouted.

Mercedes decided it was time to end this useless discussion and let her light shine on the situation.  
"ENOUGH!" Mercedes yelled. "Everybody shut your mouth. We're looking at this the wrong way, why are we assuming that the one who's framing Puck is the same person as the killer? And why just one killer? Why not two, or three? The only way to find the killer, or _killers,_ is by finding a motive. So we've got to sort out everything about Mr. Shue's private life."

"I had exactly the same idea Mercedes." Rachel said with a bright smile.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. _Yeah, sure you had. __  
_  
"And I think you should bring the knife to the police Puck." Rachel turned herself to Puck.

"Have you lost your mind?" Puck said. "They'll never believe me!"

"Can't believe I'm saying this." Mercedes said. "But Rachel's right. I mean; come on, what killer would hand the murder weapon, with his fingerprints still on it, to the police?"

"And restraining evidence is a crime I believe." Artie added.

Puck muttered something unintelligible before he gave in. "Fine, after school I'll go to the police directly." He said, and he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"I'm going to grab something to eat, this conversation has made me hungry as hell." He said as he walked towards the door.

Rachel sighted. "Well I guess a meeting with this few people isn't very useful is it?"

Mercedes saw what she meant. Kurt, Tina and Mike hadn't showed up at all, and now Puck was gone too, there were only five of them left. Mercedes wondered where Tina and Mike were. Kurt had texted her he was ill, but Tina and Mike were at school, so she didn't understand why they hadn't showed up.  
_They've probably quit this useless club… I'm on the edge of doing the same myself… _

* * *

_**15:30 PM  
McKinley high gym  
**_  
Brittany entered the gym. It was completely deserted, just like she'd thought. She put down her bag and took her i-pod and speakers out of it. A few seconds later the gym was filled with the up- tempo beat of one of her favorite songs.  
_Just dance. Gonna be okay. Da-da-doo-doo._  
Brittany started dancing. She always loved to dance in the big empty gym. She just enjoyed the endless space she had. It gave her a weird feeling of serenity. No people watching her, no stress, just she and the music.  
_Just dance. Spin that record babe. Da-da-doo-doo_  
Brittany wasn't good at math, history or English, but there was one she was could do better than any other student at McKinley high; dancing.  
_Just dance. Gonna be okay._  
She moved her hips, arms and feet, twirled and jumped on the rhythm, until the sound of her ringtone interrupted her dancing- session.  
She quickly turned off the music and grabbed her cellphone. She smiled when she saw Santana's name on the screen.  
"Hi San!"

_"Hi sweety, where are you?"_

"I'm in the gym, and you?"

_"I'm on mars."_

"What? You're on Mars?" Brittany was stunned. "Why did you go without me?"

_"Brit, I'm just joking. I'm standing at the bus stop, we're going to see a movie together, remember?"_

"Ummm." Suddenly Brittany remembered it; she and San had agreed to go to the cinema after school.  
"Oh yeah, of course I remember. Popcorn, yay! I'll be there in a sec." She hung up, quickly grabbed her stuff together, and walked towards the emergency exit of the gym. That exit was the shortest way out, and the shortest way to the bus stop.  
She opened the door and stepped outside. She just wanted to walk away when she smelled something weird. It was a raw, metallic scent that reminded her of meat and blood. The door closed behind her with a loud bang. Brittany turned around, and what she saw made her shriek of horror.

* * *

**Mwuhahaha! Cliffhanger! (oh evil me)  
So, who do think is the second victim? **


	5. Shocking realizations

**Sorry it took me so long to update. The exams are always dancing around me… :(**

**How weird, nobody guessed right who the next victim is xD  
I guess that means you're all in for a surprise!  


* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Shocking realizations**

_**Tuesday afternoon, 16:20 PM  
William McKinley high**_

"Unbelievable," inspector Desmond Wadd said. "Two murders at McKinley High in one week… who would have thought that?"

"Do you think the two murders are connected?" Kyla asked. "Or is it just a coincidence?" she threw Wadd a questioning glance.

"I don't know…" Wadd said, as he looked at the dead body. It was one of the students, a heavily built boy named Dave Karofsky. He was lying on his back in a big pool of his own blood, with multiple shot wounds in his chest.  
_My gut tells me this is not a coincidence…  
_"What a mess," Wadd said, and he sighted. First one of the students, a boy named Noah Puckerman, had come to police station with a knife that was likely to be the weapon Schuester was killed with, and now another student –precisely the person to whom the knife belonged, according to Noah- was shot.  
_No, definitely not a coincidence… _

"He died less than an hour ago," Doctor Green, the pathologist, said. "The shooter wasn't very experienced. The first bullet went through the victim's stomach, the second hit his shoulder and the third his hearth. That was the fatal shot."

"Could this boy have been killed by the same person who killed Schuester?" Wadd thought out loud.

"I don't think so…" Kyla answered. "The way of killing is very different. Schuester was stabbed and displayed at a place the killer knew people would find him quickly. This boy on the other hand, was shot, and at a quite remote place. It was a big piece of luck that girl-" she glanced towards Brittany, who was standing a few meters away from the crowd in the company of Santana "- found the body this soon after the murder was committed."

"A big piece of luck indeed," Wadd said. "I'm going to talk to her."  
He walked towards the shaken blonde cheerleader. He remembered her from the interrogations, and felt a wave of compassionateness. She was just a sweet, innocent, simple girl and she didn't deserve to see horrible things like this.

"Hi Brittany," he said friendly. "I'm Inspector Wadd, from the interrogation, remember?"

Brittany looked at him and nodded slowly. "The policeman with the mustache, I remember."  
She wiped away her tears.

"Are you sure you feel well enough to speak to the police sweetie?" Santana asked, with a genially worried glance in her brown eyes.

"Yes, I want to help," Brittany said determinedly.

"Thank you Brittany," Wadd said. "Can you tell me how you discovered the body?"

"I- I was inside the gym, dancing, when San called and told me she was on Mars. First I didn't understand it, but it turned out she wasn't on Mars, she was at the bus stop, and not a bus stop at Mars, but the bus stop in front of the school. So I turned off the music and walked outside. It was then that I saw him," Brittany's voice started to tremble. "I- I screamed and, and I called San and, and she came, and, and then suddenly the police was here too… i- it all happened so fast…"

"After Brit called I immediately warned the police," Santana explained. "I stayed with her and took care of her until you came."

"Well done," Wadd said. "It's a good thing you kept your head cool."

She smiled, a bit haughty. "I always keep my head cool inspector."

"I bet you do," Wadd said. "Brittany, how long have you been inside the gym?"

"Ummm I don't know, about half an hour I think."

"Have you heard anything weird, like voices or the sound of a gun being fired?"

"Well, now I think about I may have heard something. Like a loud bang, but I haven't really paid much attention to it, I was focused on the music… could it have been the gun?" she asked, a bit scared, as if she just realized the killer had been just a few meters away from her.

"I'm almost certain you indeed heard one or more gunshots," Wadd said.

Brittany's eyes filled with tears again and Santana put her arm around her.  
"Don't worry Brit, it's not your fault, you couldn't have done anything for Dave…"

"I- I don't understand it…" she said whimpering. "Why is somebody killing our friends?"

"If only I knew Brit, if only I knew…" Santana said softly as she stroked Brittany's hair.  
"Can we go now?" she asked to Wadd, with a look on her face that said: We're leaving, whether you like it or not.

Wadd stroked his mustache and nodded. "You can go."

Many thoughts and questions were roaming around in inspector Wadd's head as he watched the two cheerleaders walk away.  
_It's unlikely the two victims were killed by the same person, but it's not impossible… If that's the case, there has to be another connection between Dave Karofsky and Will Schuester, next to the knife. But what ís that connection?  
_He remembered Noah Puckerman was still at the police station, and decided the knife was the best (and only) lead they had.  
_It's time to have a nice conversation with Mr. Puckerman. _

_

* * *

__**At that moment  
Sheets-N-Things**_

"Hello kids, can I help you?" Terri asked to Rachel and Finn.

"Yes, we have a few questions for you," Rachel said. "Right Finn?"

"Ummm yeah…"  
Finn felt a bit embarrassed. It had been Rachel's idea to interrogate Mr. Shue's ex-wife, and as usual she had dragged him along.  
Of course he also thought Terri was the killer, but still, accusing her from a murder without having any proof didn't seem like a very good idea to him. But Rachel did thought it was a good idea, and when Rachel wants something, it's impossible to make her change her mind.

Terri frowned. "Alright, but make it quick, I have a lot of work to do- DONALD!"

A chubby boy who was piling up boxes with napkins startled.

"I've already told you, the purple napkins must stand next to the blue ones, not the orange ones!" Terri yelled at him. "Orange and purple clash!"

She sighted and turned herself to Rachel and Finn again. "Oh- sorry about that, I'm a bit sensitive since Will died."

"I'm sure you are," Rachel said with an understanding smile. "Talking about Will… we want to ask you a few questions about his death."

Terri looked at them confusedly. "Why?"

"Hush. We're asking the questions here," Rachel said.

Finn glanced to the glass door. How he wished he could just walk out that door and never return again.

"Excuse me?" Terri said, with an upset glance in her big blue eyes.

"Where were you the night Mr. Shue died between 19:00 and 20:00?" Rachel asked.

"Why are you asking these kinds of questions? Do you think Í killed my beloved Will?"

"I haven't said that, but you can't deny you dó have a motive. Will dumped you for Ms. Pillsbury, and now you're forced to live in some small apartment, alone and longing for revenge," Rachel said with a melodramatic tone of voice.

Terri bit on her lip, and shook her head. "You've read too many detective books Rachel. I haven't killed Will, I loved him. But I indeed hate that _Emma_, so if I wanted to kill somebody, I would have killed her. But I haven't and I won't," she said snappy. "So, if you're not going to buy anything, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"It's okay, we're leaving," Finn said. "Come Rachel." He softly guided her outside.

"Ugh, she's só guilty!" Rachel said, as the door closed behind them. "She didn't even tell us where she was that night, she immediately jumped into defence. She's definitely guilty."

"I don't know Rach, don't you think her killing Ms. Pillsbury is more logical than her killing Mr. Shue?"

Rachel looked him the eye. "Oh sweet, naïve Finn," she said softly, and she grabbed his hand. "Don't believe a word she says, she's obviously trying to manipulate us. But don't worry, we'll get her, eventually. We just need some solid proof."

She hugged him and Finn buried his face in her brown hair. It smelled like strawberries. It was a nice scent -fruity but not too sweet- that made him feel safe and secure.  
Rachel was right. I must have been Terry, they just needed proof.  
_We'll find out who killed you Mr. Shue, I promise!  


* * *

_

_**16:50 PM  
Hummel's residence **_

Mercedes walked pass Mr. Hummel's car towards the front door. Even though she knew Kurt was ill she wanted to tell him about what had happened at school. If didn't knew it already, the news had spread like wildfire on Twitter and Facebook.  
When Mercedes herself had heard the news she almost couldn't believe it. Dave Karofsky, the gigantic dumb bully, was murdered. Yes, he was a jerk, and a lot of people hated him, but enough to actually kill him? She couldn't imagine anyone doing that.  
Well, except maybe Jacob. Mercedes had always found him a creep.  
Though she knew it was awful and ridiculous, she smiled at the thought of the clumsy little Jacob fighting the massive jock. She decided Jacob hadn't done it, that was just impossible.

Suddenly a thought occurred in her head. What if Karofsky was killed by the same person who had killed Mr. Shue? What if there was a serial killer out here? A shiver ran down her spine.  
_That's bullshit Mercedes, two deaths don't equal a serial killer, it's probably just a coincidence…_

She knocked on the door, but it did not open. She knocked again.  
"Kurt?" she yelled, but nobody answered.  
A cold feeling spread through her body. She got the weird feeling was wrong, very wrong. _  
_"Kurt!" she yelled again, louder this time. "Kurt can you hear me- Aaaiihhh!" she cried when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy Mercedes, it's me."

Mercedes turned around and found herself standing face to face with Mr. Hummel.  
"Oh Mr. Hummel, thank god it's you."

He gave a worried glance. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I- I came to visit Kurt, is he still sick?"

"As far as I know he is," Mr. Hummel said. "He hasn't come out of his room since last night, and when I checked a few hours ago he was still sleeping."  
"By the way, sorry I didn't open the door. I have been working in the garden all day; I'm building our own garden- barbecue!" He said enthusiastically. "First Kurt wasn't too happy about it, he said that too much meat is not good for me, but when I told him we could also roast vegetables on it he was more positive." Mr. Hummel snickered. "You know what Mercedes, when it's finished you should come over for a nice Hummel- barbecue party!"

Mercedes smiled. "That sounds great Mr. Hummel, thanks. Is it okay if I go see Kurt now? Something happened at school and he really should know. And I've also brought him some homework."

Mr. Hummel nodded. "Sure Mercedes, I'll open the door for you, so you won't have to walk all the way around to the back door."  
He pulled the key out of his pocket and put it in the lock. "That's strange…" he muttered. "It's already open. I must have forgotten to lock it this morning… ah well, go ahead Mercedes."

"Thanks Mr. Hummel," Mercedes said, and she walked inside, as Mr. Hummel walked back to the garden.

She walked downstairs towards Kurt's room, and softly knocked on the bedroom door.  
"Kurt? It's me, Mercedes, are you sleeping?" she asked as she opened the door.  
"Kurt?"

His bed was empty. She looked around confusedly, but didn't see him anywhere.  
_That's strange…  
_She checked the bathroom, but he wasn't there either. Now Mercedes slowly started to panic, Kurt was gone.  
She went on all fours to search under his bed. It wasn't very likely Kurt had hid under his bed, but everything was possible.  
Unfortunately she didn't see anything but a few pairs of shoes, and a little red box. Mercedes frowned, she had been in Kurt's room about a hundred times, but had never seen it before.  
_What a weird place to keep a such a little box… _  
She stretched her arm to grab it. The box wasn't as small as it had seemed. It was made of painted wood and decorated with mirrorwork and tiny golden sparkles. Mercedes thought it was very beautiful, and wondered what was inside it.

_No Mercedes, you can't just open it, that's a violation of Kurt's privacy!_

_But I'm Kurt's best friend, we have nothing to hide for each other…_

_Still, you wouldn't want Kurt to open things in your room without permission!_

_But he'll never know…_

Mercedes curiosity won from her conscience, and she opened the box. To her surprise it contained a pile of pictures and letters. She took one of the pictures out, and had to put her hand over her mouth not to scream. She was completely stunned.  
_This can't be true…_ she thought, but as she looked at the other pictures and read the letters, she realized it really was true.  
She slowly started to understand what had happened to Kurt. And not only that, she now also knew who had killed Mr. Shue, and who had killed Karofsky.

* * *

**Yay cliffhanger, again!  
Oh so much suspense, so much suspense…**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try my best to update as soon as possible!**

**Reviews are being extremely appreciated! :-)**


	6. Evidence nr2

**Despite lots of schoolwork- terror and other writing activities, I've managed to write this new chap, partly thanks to the great and inspiring reviews this story has received! ^^**

**This chap will have many different points of view, and things will get a little bit more… emotional.  
Hope you like it!**

**ps: Littleliar: No sorry it wasn't Blaine, he doesn't have a role in this story (but it indeed is a nice idea, Blaine as a killer… I would call him the uniformed slasher… hehe)  


* * *

**

**Chapter 6:** **Evidence nr. 2**  
**  
**_**Tuesday afternoon, 16:50 PM  
William McKinley high**_

Sue Sylvester walked through the hallway with big, fierce steps. A student had just been killed, only inches away from HER gym. Sue was furious.  
_I swear, if I ever find that killer I will carve my name on his back with an ice pick. _

The few students that were still in the hallway, startled when they saw her and stepped aside quickly. An angry Sue Sylvester was a terrifying sight.

Sue stood still in front her office and leaned against the door. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. The red haze before her eyes faded a little bit.  
Sue hated to admit it, but ever since Will's death she had a very short fuse. The smallest things irritated her, even Becky had noticed.  
But underneath that big pile on anger and frustration, was grief. A horrible, painful grief.  
_Could it be? Could Sue Sylvester be missing Will Schuester?  
_She suddenly felt very nauseous.  
_Will… _She pictured his face, his repulsive hair, the stupid vests he always wore. Oh how she had enjoyed insulting him right in his face, or letting him trip in the hallways. Those little moments of hate used to make her day.  
_My god I really do miss him!_  
That awful realization sent unpleasant cold shivers down her spine, and she quickly walked into her office. Sue needed to sit down and get everything together again. She needed her diary and a big cup of extra strong, high priced Columbian coffee.

Then she heard a weird noise. It was coming from behind her desk.  
_That sounds like a fat kid eating the hamburger of his life!  
_Sue walked to her desk, and almost screamed of aversion.  
"My god, stop this right now!"

Tina and Mike stopped their heavy make- out session.  
"Oops." Tina giggled. "We've been caught…."

More than thousandth possible hateful remarks came up in Sue's head, but she was too angry to use even one of them.  
"Out, you perverted sick monsters," she managed to say. "OUT! OF! MY! OFFICE! NOW!"

Tina and Mike quickly got on their feet, and ran for their lives.

* * *

"I can't believe we did that," Tina said, still giggling. Though she would probably have nightmares about Sue tonight, it was still worth it, because secretly making out in the office of Ms. Sylvester was the most exciting thing she had ever done. That thrilling, sensational and sexy feeling was still running through her veins at lightning speed.

"Let's find a new spot…" Mike whispered in her ear, and he caressed her cheek.

Tina smiled. She was so lucky to have him. "What about the auditorium? It's never locked," she said.

"Sounds perfect, let's go!"

They walked to the auditorium and opened the door. It wasn't locked, just as they expected. But they hadn't expected to find out there was already someone in there.

_"There's a part of me you'll never know  
The only thing I'll never show,"  
_  
Tina heard a voice singing. The sound was indescribably beautiful, almost unearthly serene.  
Though the spotlights were off, she recognized the person that was standing in the middle of the stage. It was Kurt.  
She barely dared to breathe, afraid that she would interrupt the scene.

_"It's plain to see it's trying to speak  
Cherished dreams forever asleep  
Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly,"_

Tina thought that Kurt would have noticed them by now, but he hadn't. He just looked straight forwards, lost in his song.  
_  
"Hopelessly I'll give you everything  
But I won't give you up,"_

Suddenly she felt like she was an intruder. She realized they shouldn't be here, Kurt obviously wanted to be alone.  
_We must leave, before he sees us!_  
She grabbed Mike's hand, pulled him back into the hallway, and closed the door behind them softly.

_"I won't let you down  
And I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes…"_

* * *

_**At that moment  
**__**Hummel's residence**_

Mercedes almost ran out of the house, so shocked that she even forgot to say goodbye to Mr. Hummel.  
She had placed the box back under Kurt's bed, but she had taken all the letters and photos. The evidence was now safely in her bag, and she prayed Kurt wouldn't find out what she had done.

At the end of the road she saw Kurt's car coming, and she quickly hid in the bushes. If he saw her, he would ask her what she was doing here, and Mercedes didn't feel capable of making up an excuse. She was too shaken up, it's a pretty big deal to find out that somebody you had considered as a friend, was a killer.  
_Mercedes… what are you doing? Kurt's your best friend, shouldn't you talk with him before you go to the police?  
_She bit on her lip, uncertain what to do. She really wanted to talk with Kurt, hear the whole story from him, because there was still a lot she didn't understand. She knew he would never forgive her if she talked to the police first.  
But on the other hand, restraining evidence in a murder case was against the law. And then there was also the Gleetective club, they should hear the truth from Kurt personal as well.

Suddenly she got a brilliant idea.  
_Yes… that's what am I going to do…!  
_If her plan worked the police would get the evidence within an hour, but she still would be able to talk with Kurt and the rest of the Glee- kids, before the police would come to arrest the killer.

Mercedes pulled her cellphone out of her pocket, and thought about exactly what she was going to tell the others.  
_I must formulate my message in such a way that everybody comes, and the killer doesn't feel threatened… _  
She smiled and started to type.

* * *

_**A few minutes later  
Puckerman's residence  
**_  
Noah Puckerman was lying on his bed, deep in thought. After had handed the knife to the police, they had locked him in one of the interrogation rooms. There he stayed for hours, until that fat old inspector finally returned. Puck had been pretty pissed off, in spite of the dozens cups of hot chocolate one of the agents had brought him to keep him busy.  
But after hearing the news about Karofsky, he had forgotten about his bad temper completely.

"You're shitting me, right?" Puck had said with a little scornful smile.

"I'm afraid I'm not Mr. Puckerman," Inspector Wadd had said. "Dave Karofsky was killed a few hours ago.

"Well I haven't done it."

"I figured. But I wonder who _did._"

Puck himself was wondering about that question as well. Dave Karofsky, dead. He couldn't deny he really didn't give a damn. Actually, if he had to choose between being happy or sad, he would have chosen happy, no doubt about that. It wasn't a secret he and Dave had hated each other intensly.  
He had told that to the inspector, whereupon the inspector had started to ask all sorts of questions to Puck about Dave, and the knife of course. After what felt like hours the police had finally let Puck go.  
_Karofsky… dead…I bet it was some bullied loser that wanted to take revenge … If only I knew who, then I could send him or her a bunch of flowers!  
_Puck snickered, and stood up. He felt a sudden strong urge to order a pizza.  
_Yeah that's a nice idea… pizza, beer and a horror movie. It's Puck- time baby!_

Puck was just sitting in front of the tv, with a piece of pizza in his one hand and beer in the other, when he received a text message. He growled, who dared to interrupt his Puck- time?  
He looked at his cellphone. It was Mercedes who had texted.

_Dear Gleetective- club members. I have discovered something about the murders. I think I've found evidence it was Terry. Come to the choir room tomorrow at 8:00 AM! DON'T BE LATE! AND DON'T YOU DARE NOT TO SHOW UP! Xoxo Mercedes  
ps: Quinn, Santana and Brittany, I know you guys aren't in the Gleetective- club, but this you really want to hear, trust me._

8:00 AM? Puck moaned, that meant he had to get up even earlier than usual.  
"Forget it," he muttered. "I'm not coming…"  
His irritation made room for an unignorable curiosity. He really wanted to know what Mercedes had discovered, that and he wanted to see Rachel's face when she realized Mercedes had found evidence against Terry before she had.  
He grinned at the thought. "Maybe I'll be coming after all…"

* * *

_**Wednesday morning, 07:55 AM  
**__**William McKinley high**_

Mercedes had the weird feeling somebody had shoved a sock down her throat or something like that. On tv it seemed easy, accusing somebody of murder – especially when you had waterproof evidence – but still she felt incredibly nervous.

Yesterday she had brought the letters and photos to the police station, together with a letter. The agent she had given them to had promised he would give the package unopened to the inspector next morning. Mercedes wondered whether inspector Wadd had read her letter already or not.

_Focus Mercedes, it's time!  
_She exhaled deeply, and opened the door of the choir room. Everybody except Puck was already there, even Quinn, Santana and Brittany.  
"Where's Puck?" Mercedes asked, and the others shrugged.

"I'm here, I'm here…" Puck muttered, and he entered the room.

"Great, sit down." Mercedes said, and with a grumpy face Puck sat down on the nearest chair.

"You better have something good to say…" he said.

"Yes, Mercedes I would very much like to know what you've got to say as well," Rachel said. "I mean, I simply can't understand how you could have found something that I haven't discovered yet!"

"Oh, and exactly what _have_ you discovered then, Rachel?" Mercedes asked.

"Well… a lot, but you first." Rachel said, and she sat down demonstratively.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Whatever. The truth is guys, I know who killed Mr. Shue, ánd who killed Dave."

"We all know it was Terry, alright," Rachel said. "But how-"

"It wasn't Terry," Mercedes cur her off.

Rachel's mouth fell open, and everybody stared at Mercedes surprisedly. She had their full attention now.

"Then who was it?" Artie asked. "Come on Mercedes, tell us!"

"Ummm…Well…" Mercedes glanced towards Kurt, uncertain what to say next. He wasn't going to like this, and she hated herself for doing this to him, though she knew it was the right thing to do.

Kurt's eyes found Mercedes'. His eyes widened and his pale skin paled even more. "No…." he whispered, and he slowly shook his head. The horror and desperation in his eyes said more than thousandth words. Mercedes knew Kurt knew that she knew.

"Tell them Kurt, or I will." Mercedes said.

Everybody turned their heads into Kurt's direction, their eyes filled with a mixture of anxiousness and astonishment.

"No way," Santana said, and she smiled a small, cynical smile.

"What? Kurt, you're the one who killed Mr. Shue?" Finn said. He looked completely flabbergasted.

"No!" Kurt yelled, and he stood up. "How can you even think that I… No, I- I haven't killed him, I would never hurt him, because..." His eyes filled with tears. "Because I loved him, alright. I loved him! I loved him…"  
Kurt fell on his knees and cried.

* * *

**I bet you didn't see that one coming ;)  
**  
**Next chapter will the last chapter, where the final truth will unfold… who killed Will Schuester? And who killed Dave Karofsky?**

**Review if you want to make me happyyyy! =D**

**ps: The song Kurt sang was **_**Endlessly **_**from **_**Muse.  
**_**Yeah, again a Muse song… can't help it, I just love their music ^^**


	7. The final truth

**I apologize for the long wait. It's always hard to end stories…**

**Also I want to thank all the awesome peeps who have reviewed! :D**

**I hope you like this last chapter, and prepare: it's a long one… :P**

**ps: Just to be clear, the italicized parts are flashbacks to what happened in the past.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The final truth **

_**Wednesday morning, 08:00 AM  
Lima police station**_

Inspector Wadd entered the police station, and greet the policeman who was sitting behind the counter.  
"Morning Wilson!" he said.

"Good morning inspector Wadd, I've got a package for you."

Wadd walked towards the counter. "Really? A package from who?"

"A teenage girl," Wilson said.

Wadd frowned. "That's odd."

"It indeed is sir, she gave it to me yesterday and asked me to give it to you this morning. Oh, and she also left you a letter."

"What was her name?" Wadd asked as he opened the envelope.

"Mercedes Jones, sir."

Wadd read the letter. His eyes widened.  
_Could this be true?_  
He quickly opened the package. It contained several letters and photos. As he studied them he started to realize the girl hadn't lied. She had solved the mystery. This was waterproof evidence.  
_And the killer is at McKinley high now…  
_"Kyla!" he yelled at the woman who just walked in.  
"Come, we must go to McKinley high immediately! We have a killer to arrest!

* * *

_**On that moment**_  
_**The choir room**_

"What?" Finn yelled. "What are you talking about Kurt? I don't understand it!"

It was a complete chaos; everybody was talking at the same time.

"Everybody shut up!" Puck shouted. "Mercedes, who the hell killed Mr. Shue?"

A tense silence fell. Even Kurt had stopped crying. He looked at Mercedes with a pleading glance in his eyes.

"It was Dave," Marcedes said. "Dave Karofsky killed Mr. Shue, and Kurt killed Dave."

"Kurt… no I don't believe that!" Finn yelled. "Kurt would never… you wouldn't... right?" He looked at Kurt, with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Finn," Kurt said sobbing. "I'm sorry… I had to…I had no choice… I had to do it, for hím."

Brittany silently started crying.

"This is fucking insane…" Puck murmured.

"Kurt, please explain it to us," Mercedes asked. She sat down and put her arm around Kurt, who was still on his knees.

"It- it all started last week…"

* * *

_Will walked through the hallways of the school. He just got a great idea for sectionals and was in a very good mood._  
_Suddenly he heard a weird sound. It was coming from the boy's restroom. He opened the door._  
_A jock was holding Kurt while two others hit him with their fists. Another jock, who Will recognized as Dave, was standing a few steps away from them._

_"Hey! Stop that!" Will yelled, and he quickly walked towards them._

_"Shit a teacher!"_  
_The four jocks ran past Will._

_Will didn't even bother to chase them and sat down next to Kurt._  
_"Kurt? Kurt, are you alright? Talk to me!"_

_"Yes, I'm fine." He said, and he smiled faintly. His voice sounded weak, he was obviously in pain._

_"You must go see the nurse," Will said, and he helped the boy up._

_"No, that's not necessary. I feel fine."_

_Will studied Kurt's face. His right cheek was slightly bruised and he had a cut on his bottom lip._  
_Will sighted. He knew he couldn't force Kurt to go to the nurse. The boy probably wanted to keep this a secret. Will wondered whether things like this happened before. He knew Kurt was being bullied, but he didn't have a clue he was also being assaulted._

_"Does this happen often?" Will asked._

_Kurt shook his head. "No. Usually they just slushy me, or push me against the locker… and of course there are the verbal assaults. Figgins can't do anything about it."_

_Kurt talked about the bullying like it was some kind of daily routine. It made Will sad and angry, the boy didn't deserve to be treated like this._

_"Well this time I was a witness, and I'll make sure the offenders will be punished," Will said._

_Kurt smiled. "Thanks Mr. Shue. I don't know what I should do without you."_

_"Come," Will put his arm around Kurt. "I'll make you hot chocolate."  
_

* * *

"I've had a secret crush on Will ever since I started with Glee club," Kurt said, still in tears but with a little smile on his face, as if he was lost in a pleasant memory. "That day, when I was alone with him in the choir room, I couldn't control myself any more. It was stupid, but I just had to let him know how I felt about him…"

* * *

_Will and Kurt silently drank their hot chocolate._

_"Mr. Shue, do you mind if I sing a song for you, to thank you for your help?" Kurt asked._

_"Ummm yes sure, I'm honored."_

_Kurt walked to the middle of the room and started singing:_

"When the rain  
Is blowing in your face  
And the whole world  
Is on your case  
I could offer you  
A warm embrace  
To make you feel my love"  
_  
He slowly started to walk towards Will._

"I know you  
Haven't made  
Your mind up yet  
But I would never  
Do you wrong  
I've known it  
From the moment  
That we met  
No doubt in my mind  
Where you belong"

_Kurt was close. So close that Will could count the stars in his eyes. Those beautiful, entrancing blue eyes._  
_It was too close, but Will didn't step backwards. There was a magical tension in the air he didn't dare to break._  
_  
_"I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends  
Of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love"

_Kurt gently pressed his lips against Will's. First he didn't react, but then he started his kissing back, soft and hesitatingly.  
No, he couldn't do this, no matter how good it felt. _  
_Will pushed Kurt away.  
"Kurt… what are you doing?"_

_"I'm following my heart," Kurt said, and he kissed Will again._

_Will pushed him away a second time. "No Kurt, I- I'm a teacher, this is wrong."_

_Hurt flashed in Kurt's eyes. "Y- you're right… I'm sorry…" He blinked away the tears in his eyes, hoping that Will wouldn't see them. "It's just… you've been so nice to me, and I feel so alone."_

_"Kurt you are an amazing boy, an amazing man," Will said, with something of regret in his voice. "If you would have been older… I might have been able to answer the feelings you have."_

_"But do you have them? Those feelings?" Kurt asked. His blue eyes looked into Will's._

_Will felt a twinge of pain in his heart. Those blue eyes were the two most breathtaking things in the world. Deep as an ocean, bright as the summer sky. He couldn't lie to him, Kurt deserved the truth._

_"I do Kurt, I really do have them," Will admitted. "But have to keep them inside, here in my heart." He took Kurt's hand and pressed it against his heart. "I can't set them free."_

_"What does it matter? If an eighty year old can marry a twenty year old, why can't we be together? What does age matter?"_

_"It doesn't matter to me, but it does to other people. Figgins would fire me instantly if he'd find out."_

_"Well then we make sure he doesn't find out."_

_Will smiled. "I can't take the risk Kurt, not for me and not for you."_

_Kurt sighted. He understood what Will meant, but that didn't mean he was going to give up. "Well, let me at least buy you an ice-cream, to make it up with you."_

_"I don't know Kurt…"_

_"Please Mr. Shue, it's just an ice- cream. We'll go as friends, just friends."_

_"Alright then," Will said. "Just friends. Now go to your next class Kurt, you're already late."_

_Kurt gave him a dazzling smile. "I don't care, this was worth being late."  
_

* * *

"The rest of the day went so _so _very slow. I was incredibly looking forward to what I secretly called 'my date'." Kurt said. He had stopped crying and was telling his story with a sad but confident voice. "After the last bell had finally rung I waited for Will in my car. Together we drove to the ice-cream parlour…"

* * *

_Dave Karofsky walked through the streets of Lima with a grumpy look on his face. Today had been the worst day of his life. This morning his parents had been fighting again. Afterwards they had pretend like nothing was wrong, but Dave knew what had happened. The big blue bruise on his mother's face had said it all._

_At school thing didn't got any better. He had screwed up his Math test and Kurt had been assaulted. It had started as a simple joke, but things got out of control soon enough. Dave had let it happen, though every punch and kick Kurt had received had felt like a knife was being stabbed through his own heart._  
_Dave hated himself. He hated himself for not helping Kurt, for being such a coward._  
_Tears burned in his eyes, but he refused to cry. Crying would make him feel even more like a big pussy._

_Though he didn't want to go home yet he walked back to his car. He stood still when he saw Kurt sitting in the ice-cream parlour across the street. He wasn't alone; Will Schuester was with him._  
_Dave frowned. What was Kurt doing there with a teacher? They seemed to be having a good time, they were laughing and chatting. Kurt looked happier than Dave had ever seen him._  
_Dave's blood froze in his veins when he saw how Mr. Schuester put his hand on Kurt's. It looked intimate, wrong. Dave couldn't stop staring._

_After a few minutes the two stood up. Mr. Schuester left some money on the table and they walked outside._

_Dave quickly dove behind a car. He heard the sound of car doors opening and closing, and an engine being started. Not soon after that he saw Kurt's car driving away._  
_Dave didn't waste a second and quickly ran towards his own car, which he thankfully had parked just a few meters away. He drove away fastly and followed Kurt's car._

_Kurt parked the car in front of an apartment building. Mr. Schuester stepped out. Instead of driving away Kurt stepped out as well. Schuester said something to Kurt. It looked like they were arguing. Dave wished he could hear what they were saying._  
_Schuester seemed to be struggling with himself. He ran a hand through his curly hair, grabbed Kurt's sleeve and dragged him towards the building. Kurt wasn't resisting._

_Dave had a bad feeling about all this. He got out of the car and approached the building. He felt the uncontrollable urge to find out what was going on._  
_He pressed his back against the brick wall and glanced around the corner. What he saw almost made him scream in horror._  
_In the shadows Will and Kurt embraced each other. A kiss. Hands. More kissing. Dave couldn't bear to look any more._

_Dave walked back to his car. He let his head rest on the steering- wheel and closed his eyes. It didn't help. He could still see the image of Kurt and Will kissing. __It was burned on his retina.  
_

* * *

"That was one of the best afternoons of my life," Kurt said with a sad smile. "If only I had known that Dave had followed us… then I would have been more careful, then maybe Will would be still alive…"

* * *

_Dave stood in the boy's dressing room, alone, waiting for Kurt. This morning he had put a note in Kurt's locker, in which he had mentioned Will. Dave hoped that would be enough for Kurt to come, even though he didn't like him._

_After a few minutes the door opened, and Kurt entered. Dave smiled, but his smile faded away when he saw the look on Kurt's face._  
_"What do you know about Will, Karofsky?" Kurt asked curtly._

_"I know what you two have done yesterday," Dave said, more tauntingly than he meant to._

_Kurt paled. "What do you want?"_

_"I want it to stop…" Dave said with a low voice, and he walked towards Kurt._

_"What's going on between me and Will is none of your business!" Kurt hissed. He tried hard to sound angry and confident, but Dave saw the fear in his eyes. Normally it would give it him joy, but not now. It frustrated him. He didn't want Kurt to be afraid of him._

_"W- why do care anyway?" Kurt asked._

_Dave grabbed Kurt's shirt and pushed him against the wall harshly.  
"Dammit Kurt, I care about you, that's why!"_

_The fear in Kurt's eyes took place for confusion._  
_"W- what?"_

_Dave couldn't control himself any more. He pressed his lips against Kurt's. He put his tongue inside Kurt's unwilling mouth. A fierce pain made him recoil. Kurt had kicked him in the groin._

_"I love Will! Stay away from me!" Kurt yelled._

_The words hurt Dave more than the blow he had just received._

_Kurt ran away, leaving Dave behind, alone and diffused in the empty dressing room.  
_

* * *

"I had never been so scared and confused in all of my life…" Kurt said. His eyes filled with tears again, but he blinked them away. "I was afraid of what Dave would do, but had never expected he would do something like this…"

* * *

_Dave had been sitting in his car for hours, drinking and thinking, until he had come to a decision. Will Schuester had brainwashed Kurt. There was only one thing Dave could do to save Kurt and win his hearth: kill Schuester._  
_He took the knife he was always carrying with him out of his pocket. A plan started to unfold in his head. He had everything he needed here in his car. It would be easy._

_Dave waited in his car, until he saw Will park his car a few meters away. Dave knew there was an extra Glee rehearsal tonight._

_Will stepped out of his car, not yet aware of Dave's presence._

_Dave stepped outside as well. They were the only persons in the furthermore empty parking lot. The whole area was surrounded by bushes and trees._

_"Dave?" Will asked surprised. "What are you doing here? Are you planning on joining Glee club?"_

_Dave forced a smile. "No. My car won't start. I think I got a breakdown. Can you help me?"_

_"A breakdown? Couldn't you call your father or one of your friends?" Will asked, as he walked towards the car._

_"No."_

_Will opened the hood of Dave's car. "I don't see anything unusual…"_

_Dave took his knife out of his pocket again, and clicked it open. "That's because there's nothing wrong with my car…"_

_"What?" Will turned around. His eyes widened when he saw the knife._

_Dave took his chance, and plunged the knife into Will's stomach. And again. And again. Warm blood streamed over Dave's hand._  
_Will fell on the ground, choking in blood but still alive._

_Dave got into his car and grabbed the duct tape. He knew he had to be quick now._  
_He dragged Will's body to the entrance of the school. The school area was deserted, but it wouldn't be for long._  
_Dave taped the body to the doors. He wanted to humiliate Will and let everybody - especially Kurt – know what he had done, though without getting caught of course._

_When he was done he returned to his car and drove home, without looking back. He felt dirty._

_When he got home almost all the lights were off. His father was out – probably getting drunk in some pub – and his mother was in her room watching TV._  
_The first thing Dave did was wash his blood- red hands with lots of soap. He took off his clothes and tried to wash them too, but the blood stains wouldn't go away. Eventually he decided to throw it all away, even his shoes._

_Next he washed his car. There were bloody fingerprints all over the door._  
_The knife was also covered in fingerprints. He wiped them away. What should he do with the knife? Should he throw it away as well? Or… he could use it to make somebody else susceptive, someone he hated, someone like… Puckerman. Dave grinned._

_Before he went to bed, Dave washed his hands one last time. He scrubbed with hot water and three different kinds of soap. __He still didn't feel clean.  
_

* * *

"That evening when I got to school and saw Will, torn and empty, brutally killed, that was the worst evening of my life. I just couldn't stop asking myself the question why, though deep inside, in the back of my mind, I knew who had done it. But I wasn't sure, and had to be," Kurt said, with a bitterness in his voice none of the Glee members had ever heard before.  
"After four days I finally found the courage to confront Dave. I put a note in his locker …"

* * *

_"Have you done it?" Kurt asked, the moment the door closed behind Dave._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Dave said with an expressionless face._

_"You know damn well what I'm talking about," Kurt said, his voice trembling in anger. "Have you killed Will?"_

_"You're better off without him," Dave said softly. He looked Kurt straight in the eye._

_"So it indeed was you…"Kurt whispered. He looked at the ground, as tears started streaming down his cheeks. "I knew it…"_

_"He deserved, alright!" Dave yelled. "He was sick pervert, he deserved to die after what he had done to you!"_

_"He didn't do anything except loving me!" Kurt was now also yelling. "You're a murderer Dave, you're the one who's sick!"_

_"Yeah maybe I am sick! I'm sick for loving you, a stupid ungrateful ladyboy!" After saying that Dave ran away, not wanting to hear Kurt's reaction. He didn't want to hear Kurt say he hated him, he couldn't bear his accusing glance any more._

_"You're goanna pay for this Karofsky!" Kurt shouted. "You hear me? I'm goanna make you pay!"_  
_Kurt sat down on the ground, with his back against the lockers._

_Next day Kurt didn't come to school, he even skipped the Gleetective club meeting. That whole club was useless anyway. He already knew who the killer was, but he wasn't going to tell them. Because then he also had to tell them about what happened between him and Will, and Kurt would rather die himself than telling them that. They wouldn't understand, they would blame Will.  
No doubt the whole school would find out within less than an hour. Everybody would judge Will, they would drag his name through the mud. Kurt would never let that happen._

_Kurt was lying on his bed, staring at a photo of him and Will. He hadn't slept in days. He was torn by his love for Will and his hate for Dave._  
_He would get away, Dave. The police wasn't suspecting him at all. They would never find out the truth._  
_There was only one thing left to do._

_Kurt put the picture back in his red box. In that box he kept every memory of him and Will, every photo and every unposted letter he had written to him._  
_Kurt grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing. Even after Will's death he hadn't stopped writing him letters. In this last letter he told Will about his plan._

_Kurt stood up, hid the box under his bed, and texted Dave. He asked him to come to the back of the gym after school._

_A few minutes later Kurt received a text message. It was from Dave and said: OK_  
_Kurt smiled. __Phase one of his plan was complete.  
_

* * *

"I met Dave behind the gym," Kurt said. "I had brought my dad's gun…"

* * *

_Dave walked towards Kurt, who was standing in the shadow of a tree._  
_"Kurt, what is this all about?" Dave asked._

_"This is about revenge and justice Dave," Kurt said softly._

_"W- what?" Dave asked confused. He gasped for breath when he saw Kurt had a gun._  
_"K- Kurt…?"_

_Kurt pointed the gun towards Dave, trembling. His face was wet with tears._  
_"You deserve this Dave…"_

_"I killed him for you!" Dave was now also crying. __"I love you Kurt!"_

_"No, you killed him for yourself, if you truly loved me you wouldn't have bullied me all those years… then you wouldn't have let those jocks beat the crap out of me! Then you wouldn't have killed the best thing that ever happened to me!"_

_Dave growled. "Then do it! Kill me if you dare!"_

_Kurt was hesitating. His heart was pounding in his throat and his whole body was shaking._

_"DO IT!"_

_Kurt pulled the trigger. The sound of the bullet being fired was followed by a deep silence._  
_There was blood but Dave was still standing. Kurt pulled the trigger again._  
_Dave fell down, softly moaning in pain. Kurt pointed the gun at Dave's heart. His body wasn't shaking any more. He pulled the trigger one last time. The bullet went straight through the heart. A quickly growing pool of blood formed under Dave's body._

_Kurt was shaking and breathing heavily, feeling numb. Somewhere in his mind he knew he should be panicking but he wasn't just yet. He put the gun in back in his car, thanking god that there wasn't anybody in sight. He tried to act normal and walked inside the school. He needed a hiding place, a quiet place where he could get himself together again. __A place like the auditorium._

_There, in the hollow darkness of the empty auditorium, he lay down in the middle of stage, alone with his memories.  
_

* * *

"I killed him. I killed Dave Karofsky. And I don't regret it."

"Oh Kurt…" Mercedes said. There was nothing more to say.

The door opened. Inspector Wadd, Inspector Reyes and a couple of agents entered.

"Kurt Hummel," the Inspector said. "You're arrested for the murder of Dave Karofsky. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you."

Kurt stood up, and let the agents handcuff him.  
"Bye guys, I'm sorry," Kurt said to his defeated friends.

All the girls were crying. Puck was shaking his head as if he still couldn't believe it. Finn was staring blankly to the scene in front of him, not able speak or even think.

"Bye Kurt…" Mercedes whispered as the police took Kurt out.  
She realized she would probably never see her friend again, though deep inside she knew that he was already long gone. The boy that was her friend had died the day Will Schuester died, the day that Dave Karofsky killed Will Schuester.

* * *

**The end…**

**I feel pretty sad now actually. Don't know whether it's because the story ended, or because of the way it ended. Sniff… sniff…**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. If you would like to let me know by leaving one last review that would be great!**

**xoxo**

**ps: The song Kurt sang for Will was **_**Make you feel my love **_**from **_**Adele **_


End file.
